Always and Forever
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Dani comes to Santana when her past catches up with her. They fight for their love when someone will do everything they can not to let them have it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Night**

It was a cold December night in New York. The rain was pouring down, pounding on the roof of the building. Santana didn't know how Rachel and Kurt were sleeping through it. She was sitting up in her bed, resting her head on the headboard and staring out of the window. She watched the droplets of rain trickle past her eyes and out of sight. She couldn't stop thinking about Dani. She hadn't had this feeling in her stomach since Brittany and now it was back. She didn't know what to do about it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud banging noise on the door to their loft. She turned her head to her bedroom door just as Rachel came in, slightly panicked. 'Santana, are you awake?'

'Yeah, what was that?' Santana asked, getting up and walking over to her flat mate.

'I don't know.' Rachel says nervously. The bang sounded again and they jumped, facing the main door. Kurt walks into the room and turns the light on.

'Is that someone at the door?' he asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

'Who would be knocking at this hour?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know.' Santana said, but then another knock sounded. 'Let's just answer it.' Santana was about to go to the door when Rachel pulled her back. 'What Berry?'

'What if it's a serial killer?' Santana rolls her eyes and walks over to the door. Rachel walks over to Kurt and takes his arm.

Santana reaches the door and takes a hold of the handle. She lets out a breath, hoping Rachel isn't right, and pulls open the door. She stares for a moment to register the sight in front of her. Dani is standing with her arms crossed in front of her, soaking wet and shivering, with a cut above her eye and a bruise on her cheek. 'Dani?' Santana steps forwards and Dani's eyes meet hers.

'Hey Santana.' She whispers.

'Come inside.' Santana said, motioning her in. Rachel and Kurt saw her, shocked and worried.

'Dani, are you alright?' Rachel asks, moving towards her. Dani shakes her head as Santana comes up behind her. She takes off Dani's wet jacket and then looks to Rachel.

'Rachel, can you go into my room and grab some clothes, a jumper, a towel, anything.' Rachel nods and heads off quickly.

'I'll put the kettle on.' Kurt says, Santana smiling at him as he leaves. She sits on the sofa next to Dani.

'Are you okay?' Santana reaches up to her face but she shy's away. 'What happened?'

'You know I said my parents weren't very supportive?'

'Yeah.' Santana said, worried that she knew where this was going.

'Well, my dad managed to track me down. He was at my flat when I got home after our shift today.'

'Your dad did this?' Santana watched as the smaller girl nodded, trying to fight back tears. Santana moves in closer and pulls her into a hug. 'It's okay, you're okay.' Santana whispered. But Dani was fighting her, trying to pull away. 'What's wrong?' Santana looked her in the eyes. 'You can tell me Dani.'

'My... my ribs hurt.' Santana looked down, trying to see through her wet top.

'Show me.' Santana requests but Dani shakes her head.

'I can't Santana. I didn't want to come here in the first place, but, I didn't have anywhere else to go.'

'Why didn't you want to come here?' Santana asked, feeling a little wounded.

'I didn't want you to see me like this. It's not your problem Santana, it's mine.' Dani looks away but Santana turns her back around.

'Look at me.' Dani looks into her eyes. 'You have nothing to worry about, okay. And you can always come here. I would have been mad if you didn't.' Dani let out a little smile which made Santana grin. 'There's that smile. Now please let me help you.' Dani nods and lifts up her top. There are dark marks along her ribs and down her back, turning purple and black. 'Shit.' Santana whispers. 'I need to feel your ribs okay.' Dani nods as Santana pushes into her ribs. Dani winces and bits her lip as pain shoots through her. 'Okay, I'm done.' Santana assures her as Dani puts her top back down.

'Is it that bad?' Dani asks.

'I want to take you to the hospital. I don't think an ice-pack will cure this.'

'Okay, but can it wait until morning?' Dani asks.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Santana runs her hand through her hair and gets up. 'I'll be back in a second.' Santana leaves as Dani leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Santana grabs Rachel as she comes out with a handful of clothes and drags her into the kitchen with Kurt who is pouring cups of hot tea. 'Is she okay?' Kurt asks.

'No, she's not. I'm taking her to the hospital in the morning so I need you guys to cover our shifts.'

'Of course.' Rachel agrees for them both. 'What happened?'

'Her dad found her. That's what happened.'

'Seriously?' Kurt asks, handing two of the cups to Santana.

'Yeah, I thought my Abuela was bad, but this...' Santana sighs. 'I think he broke her ribs, at least a few of them, the bastard.'

'What can we do?' Rachel asks.

'Go to sleep, cover our shifts and then we'll talk tomorrow.' Santana tells them.

'Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you now?' Kurt asks.

'No, she's embarrassed enough as it is, I've got her tonight.' Santana smiles at them and walks over to the sofa. Rachel follows to put down the dry clothes and then leaves them alone. Santana puts the cups on the table in front of them and sits next to Dani. Her eyes open as she feels Santana beside her.

'Hey.' She whispers.

'Hey back.' Santana says, lying her head back with Dani's. 'You should get some sleep. Come on.' Santana stands and helps her up, leading her into the bedroom before coming back for the drinks and clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Santana and Dani arrive back from the hospital to find Rachel and Kurt already home. Santana closes the large door before helping Dani down onto the sofa. 'How did it go?' Rachel asks.

'Just as I thought.' Santana says with a hint of anger in her voice. 'Three broken ribs, bruising. They gave her some pain killers.' Santana sits next to Dani and holds her hand, Dani smiles at her before Kurt comes over.

'I'm making lunch, you guys want some?'

'Yeah, whatever you're having.' Santana requests then looks to Dani.

'No, nothing for me thanks Kurt.'

'Dani, you have to eat something.' Santana says.

'I just feel sick at the moment, I can't eat anything yet.' Santana sighs before looking at Kurt.

'Put more on my plate, she'll eat something.' Santana says, Dani rolling her eyes but not protesting. Rachel comes to sit with them and there is an awkward silence until she speaks.

'Dani, was this the first time your dad has hurt you?' Santana gives her friend an evil glare.

'Berry, inappropriate much?' Santana says, Rachel shrinking back in her seat.

'It's okay Santana.' Dani assures her, looking to Rachel. 'No, it wasn't the first time, or the worst.' Dani grips Santana's hand tighter and looks down.

'It's okay, you don't have to talk about it.' Rachel says.

'What I really care about is how he found me, but more importantly, if he knows about you.' She looks to Santana.

'Me? Why me?'

'Because I like you, and he doesn't like the fact that I do.'

'Do you think he would hurt Santana?' Rachel asks worriedly.

'I wouldn't put it past him to try and scare her off, but I really don't know what he'd do.' Dani shuffles painfully in her seat before continuing. 'The one and only time he caught me with a girl he flipped out. He broke my arm, put me in the hospital for a few days, and I never saw her again. To this day I haven't heard anything from her and at the time she was my best friend.'

'I'm so sorry Dani.' Rachel says as Kurt comes over with the food.

'It's okay, that was a long time ago.' Dani assures them.

'Is that when you left and came here?' Santana wonders.

'Yeah, I had to get out of there.' Dani smiles sadly.

'Don't you have any siblings, family members you could be with right now?' Kurt asks as he takes a bite of a sandwich.

'I have a little sister, Daisy, who still lives at home, but my big brother Darren was at college at the time so I stayed with him for a bit. I couldn't sleep on my brother's sofa forever though so I decided on New York.'

'Do you speak to him much?' Santana says, stroking her arm.

'Sometimes. We talk and email but he's busy a lot of the time playing football.'

'What about your sister?' Dani leans into Santana further, picking a chip from her plate.

'She's still too young, she's thirteen, so my dad wouldn't let me anywhere near her. I used to try and call the house. If Daisy picked up we would talk but then dad stopped letting her answer the phone altogether so...' She sighed and put the chip back down. 'Guys, if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired...'

'Come on babe, have my bed.' Santana stands up and reaches out her hand.

'Are you sure Santana?'

'Of course, don't be silly.' Santana helps her up and they walk into the bedroom, Rachel and Kurt wait for them to leave.

'That's so sad.' Kurt says, putting down his food.

'I know.' Rachel agreed. 'We don't know her at all do we?'

'People don't spill their baggage to strangers Rachel.'

'I know but we're her friends, and Santana's her girlfriend, or whatever...'

'You also don't spill everything to someone you like, tends to scare them off.' Kurt reminded her.

'I guess.' Rachel says, sipping her coffee, when Santana comes out of her room.

'She's sleeping.' Santana sits down heavily and pushes her plate away.

'Not hungry?' Kurt asks.

'I've suddenly lost my appetite.' She sets her head against the back of the sofa and covers her eyes with her hands. 'I thought we had it bad.' She says, looking to Kurt.

'She seem's okay though, I mean, she's dealing well.' Rachel points out.

'I guess.' Santana looks down. 'I just wish I could do more for her.'

'You're doing a lot Santana.' Rachel moves to sit next to Santana, arm going over her shoulder.

A rapping on the door begins and all of their heads turn to look at it. Kurt gets up and goes to open it when the knocking gets louder and harder. 'I'm coming!' He shouts as he reaches the handle. He pulls it open and is met with a very tall, very angry looking man in his fifties. He barges past Kurt into the apartment as Rachel and Santana stand up.

'Can we help you?' Rachel asks, angry at the mans actions.

'I'm looking for Dani and I think she's here.' He growls in a deep voice.

'Are you Dani's dad?' Santana asks, stepping forwards.

'I am, my name's Kevin. Where is she?'

'I'm Santana, by the way, Dani's girlfriend.'

'I don't need to know who you are, I need to find my daughter.'

'Well, Sir, she's not here.' Santana lies. Kevin looks around the room and see's Dani's jacket from the night before.

'I think you're lying, that's her jacket.'

'What she means sir, is that Dani isn't here now. She was earlier but she left.' Rachel steps in, calm voice defusing the situation.

'If she comes back tell her I'll be at her flat, waiting to take her home.'

'Hold up...' Santana begins but Kurt steps back into the room and takes over.

'We'll do that sir, next time we see her.' Kurt smiles at the larger man and then gives Santana a look, telling her to back off, as he leads him out of the apartment. Once Kevin leaves Kurt closes and locks the door, leans against it and looks into the room. 'Oh my gosh.'

'What an asshole.' Santana says, rubbing her arms.

'That's nothing.' A small voice comes from behind them. They turn to see Dani leaning against the door frame. 'Thanks for covering for me.' Santana walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

'We wont let him find you, okay?' Dani nods as Santana leans in and kisses her. 'Let's get you back in bed.' Santana leads her into the room once more and closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

The next morning Santana walks into the kitchen to see Rachel and Kurt making breakfast. She sits at the counter and watches Rachel bring her over a cup of coffee. 'Thanks.' Santana looks up and smiles at her before taking a sip.

'Is Dani still sleeping?' Kurt asks.

'Yeah, she kept waking up in the night though.' Santana informs them.

'Are you going to talk to her about it?' Rachel wonders.

'When she's up. We have a shift at four until late tonight so I'll try then.' Santana cradles the cup in her hands and stares straight ahead.

'You're thinking too hard about something. What is it?' Kurt asks.

'I just...' Santana stops, not sure how to go on.

'It's okay Santana, whatever it is, just say it.' Rachel assures her, sitting beside her on a stool.

'I was wondering, how you guys would feel about me asking Dani to move in here with us.' Santana says, looking at their reactions. 'Just until this whole situation is sorted. I hate the idea of her being alone with her dad here.'

'We get it Santana, we hate it too. Of course she can stay.' Rachel confirms.

'That's if she wants to.' Kurt reminds them.

'Why wouldn't she?' Rachel asks, picking up her own drink.

'I don't know, she might feel like she's intruding, or she might like living alone.'

'Just let me ask her, okay. We'll go from there.' Santana says standing up. She is about to walk back to her room when Rachel stops her. She hands Santana another cup of coffee.

'Here, give this to Dani.' Santana smiles at her and takes the cup.

* * *

Santana gently opens the door to her room but when she enters Dani is already awake. She is moving around the room, getting dressed and gathering her things. 'What do you think you're doing?' Santana asks, putting the cups down. Dani stops and looks at her.

'I'm going back to my flat.' Dani says.

'No you're not.'

'Santana, I can't stay here forever. I need my stuff, my guitar.'

'Just talk to me for a second okay, sit down.' Santana takes her hand and leads her to the end of the bed. 'I was talking to Rachel and Kurt and they both agreed with me.'

'Agreed about what?'

'That we don't want you to be alone right now.'

'Santana...' Dani begins but the Latina cuts her off.

'No, we want you to move in here with us, at least until your dad is gone.'

'I can't Santana. It's a really nice offer but I cant just take over your life with my problems.'

'You won't be taking over, we want you here.' Santana assures her before continuing. 'And what happens if your dad is waiting there for you, like he said. If you're alone with him again, I'm scared of what might happen.'

'Me too.' Dani whispers. She runs her hand through her hair and sighs. 'Okay.'

'Okay?' Santana repeats, wanting to make sure.

'Yeah, I'll stay with you.' Dani smiles as Santana takes her hand.

'Good.' She stands up, pulling Dani gently with her. 'Now, let's go and get your stuff.'

'Wait, what if my dad is there, like you said?' Dani wonders, Santana seeing the look of fear in her eyes.

'Don't worry. We'll take Kurt and Rachel too.'

'You really think that'll do it? I mean, Rachel's as tiny as I am and Kurt, well...'

'I know it's not ideal, but they're all we've got.'

'Yeah, let's just get this over with.' Dani lets out a breath and they leave the room.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt are in the living room watching the television when the girls come out. Kurt see's them approach and switches the set off, turning their attention to Dani. 'How are you feeling?' Kurt asks.

'Better, thanks.' Dani assures them.

'Are you sure? That black eye looks nasty.'

'It's nothing Rachel, I promise.'

'Okay so Dani has agreed to stay here with us for a little while.' Santana informs them.

'That's great.' Rachel beams. 'The more the merrier.'

'Thank you guys, I mean it. But it's just until this mess is sorted out. Then I'll be out of your hair.' Santana rests her head gently on the smaller girls shoulder and whispers;

'What if I don't want you out of my hair?' Dani smiles and reaches up her hand to caress Santana's cheek.

'You are a different story.' She whispers back. Kurt clears his throat and the girls look at him.

'Right, so...' Santana stands and leans on the back of the sofa. 'We're going to Dani's to get a few of her things and we need you guys to come with us.'

'Sure, of course.' Rachel agrees, standing up.

'It's a shame Puck isn't here.' Kurt says, also standing.

'I know, we've been through this already.' Santana informs them. 'But there's strength in numbers right?'

'If you say so Santana.' Kurt responds, grabbing his coat.

'Look, guys.' Dani begins and everyone stops to look at her. 'If anything happens, if my dad is there, I need you to promise me something.'

'Anything.' Santana says, moving closer to her and taking her hand.

'I need you to get away from him and out of the flat. I don't care what he does but I can't have him hurting any of you.'

'Dani...' Santana rubs her arm.

'No, you have to promise. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys because of me.

'We promise Dani.' Kurt says on behalf of all of them.

'Kurt!' Santana protests.

'What? You saw her dad, he'd squash me like a bug.' Dani smiles, a laugh almost escaping her as they leave the apartment. As they go, Santana grabs Kurt's arm.

'Hey, what was that about?' She whispers angrily.

'Unless we promised she wouldn't let us go with her.' Kurt puts two hands on her shoulders. 'We won't leave her, no matter what.'

'Okay, yeah, I'm sorry. I should have known.' She smiles shyly at him as he puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Strings

They walked past the diner and around the corner to where Dani's flat was located. Santana grips her hand tighter with every step they take. Dani turns to face Santana as they walk. 'Santana, you're kind of cutting off my circulation.'

'What?' Santana looks to her and Dani nods her head down to their entwined hands. 'Oh shit, sorry.' Santana realises and lets go. Dani lets out a small chuckle before taking the Latina's hand once more, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

'It's going to be okay.'

'I know.' Santana lies. 'I'm sorry, I should be worrying about you, not the other way around.'

'It's fine Santana, I know you're worried for me. I think it's cute.' Santana smiles at the smaller girl until Kurt's voice sounds.

'We're here.'

'What number are you Dani?' Rachel asks as they walk up the steps to the front door.

'Seven, why?' She asks.

'I'm going to ring the buzzer.'

'You know I have a key right?' Dani says sarcastically.

'I know that Dani, I figure we can buzz to see if your dad answers.'

'Good thinking Rachel.' Santana says. Rachel beams as she heads for the buzzers.

'I do have my moments Santana.' She reaches the small metal square of apartment numbers and presses down on number seven until a horrific buzzing noise begins. She holds it down for a few seconds and they wait. Nothing happens.

'Maybe he was bluffing?' Kurt says.

'Let's hope.' Dani prays as she gets her key out of her bag and opens the door.

* * *

As they make their way up the stairs Santana notices moments of pain cross Dani's face. 'Are you okay?' Santana asks, holding on to her arm.

'I'm fine, my ribs hurt sometimes but there's not much I can do about it.' Santana smiles sadly at her as they reach the fourth floor of the building. They walk down the hallway, all the way to the end, before they set their eyes on the number seven, a metal cut out stuck onto the front of a door.

'Hang on guys.' Kurt says, stopping them as he walks closer to the door.

'What is it Kurt?' Santana asks. Kurt reaches the door and pushes in on it gently.

'It's open.' He informs them and they move closer, concern on their faces.

'What?' Dani whispers, looking at the broken lock on her door.

'Someone broke through the lock.' Rachel observes.

'No, not someone. My dad.' Dani says angrily. 'He did this.' She pushes into the apartment, knowing what she would find. As she suspected, the place was trashed. Santana stands next to her in shock as Rachel and Kurt walk further into the room.

'This is horrible.' Rachel says, covering her mouth as she studies the wrecked home.

Santana watches Dani as she looks at her things. She didn't have much but what she did have was ruined. Santana knew what she was looking for. Dani bends down painfully and picks up what remains of her guitar. It's snapped down the middle and the strings have been torn off at one end. She stands holding it when Santana puts a hand on her back. 'Let's just get what we can and leave, okay?'

'Yeah, whatever.' Dani says, defeated as she drops the guitar back to the floor. They are about to start packing when a voice sounds from behind them.

'Do you like what I've done with the place?' Kevin's deep voice booms and they all turn to face him. He filled the doorway with his presence, blocking their way out.

'Dad...' Dani whispers as Santana moves closer to her.

'Danielle. I knew they were hiding you.' He steps into the room as Rachel and Kurt move to stand with the girls.

'Why did you do this?' Dani asks.

'Why?' Kevin shouts, making her flinch. 'You know why, and it'll only get worse if you don't come home with me Danielle.'

'My name is Dani.' She responds, taking no notice of his threat.

'Sir.' Kurt says, stepping forwards. 'With all due respect, we need you to leave before we call the police.'

'With all due respect...' Kevin mimics as he steps closer to Kurt, easily towering over him. 'I need to take my daughter home. She does not belong here.'

'You're wrong.' Santana says. Kevin's eyes fix on her.

'Excuse me?'

'I said, you're wrong. This is exactly where she belongs.' Santana lifts up their linked hands to show him. 'With me.'

'Danielle, you're really trying my patience.' He lets out an agitated breath. 'This phase needs to end.'

'It's not a phase dad.' She says strongly, trying to recover some confidence. 'This is who I am and if you and mum don't like that then you just need to stay away from me.'

'I promised your mother I would bring you home.' Kevin says. 'It's taken me two years to track you down and I won't go home now.'

'Then it looks like we have a problem.' Dani says, lifting her chin. 'Because I'm not going anywhere.'

'Danielle. Do you know what this has done to our family? Daisy hates me, your brother hasn't been home in months, all because of you. You ripped our family apart!' He shouts at her, stepping forward aggressively.

'Hey!' Santana shouts back at him, pulling Dani behind her. 'Watch it.'

'Danielle.' Kevin's voice softens. 'Please, just come home with me.'

'No, dad, I mean it. I'm not leaving.' Dani grips Santana's hand firmly. 'You can't keep treating me like shit. I will never come home.'

'Then I'm just going to have to make you, aren't I.' Kevin says, turning back to his darker side.

'If you lay another hand on her we will call the police.' Rachel says, trying to stop her voice from trembling. Kevin laughs and looks at his daughter.

'Have you told them what I do for a living?' Dani looks down, Santana trying to work out the look on her face. 'I am the police.'

'That.. that doesn't matter.' Santana says, trying to sound sure. 'No one is allowed to do this shit.'

'We'll see.' Kevin smiles. 'I'll let you be for now Dani.' He starts backing away from them. 'But this is far from over. Do you understand me.' Dani doesn't respond and doesn't make eye contact. 'I'll see you guys around.' With that he leaves the apartment and Santana feels Dani release a long breath.

'Are you okay?' Santana asks her. Dani nods but only because she doesn't trust her voice completely. Santana see's a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wipes it away. 'Hey, come on. It'll be okay.' Santana smiles, trying to assure her.

'Yeah..' Dani turns to her and puts her best smile on. 'Yeah, I know it will.' Rachel moves to the other side of Dani and puts a hand on her arm.

'What do you want us to pack?'

'Erm.. anything that's not destroyed I guess.' Dani responds, trying to laugh but more tears flow. Santana pulls her gently into a full hug and rubs her back.

'Let us do this Santana.' Kurt says. 'Take Dani home.'

'Thanks guys.' Santana says, leading Dani out of the ruined apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Gift 

Santana leads Dani through the apartment and back into the bedroom. She hadn't stopped crying since they were at her trashed flat and Santana was worried. She sat Dani down on the bed and knelt in front of her. 'What can I do?'

'You're doing it Santana, trust me.' Dani says between her tears.

'I don't feel like it.' Santana says, smiling. 'There must be something you need?'

'I think I just wanna go back to sleep, is that okay?'

'Of course it is.' Santana stands up and kisses her on the head. 'I'll be right outside.'

'Thanks Santana.' Dani says as she stands up and takes off her jacket. Santana leaves the room and closes the door gently behind her. She goes over to the kitchen and puts the kettle on, leaning against the counter for a moment to compose herself. The kettle boils and she pours herself a cup of tea before moving over to the living room. After finishing her tea and sitting in silence for a while she goes to check on Dani. She pushes open the door quietly and looks in, seeing the girl sound asleep. Santana closes the door again and looks into the empty room. She writes a note on a piece of paper letting everyone know that she's going out, before grabbing her jacket and leaving the building.

* * *

Santana is walking along the cold streets with her hands in her pockets, looking around in all of the shops for something specific. Finally, after an hour of searching, she see's it. A smile lights up on her face as she enters the shop.

* * *

Santana returns to the apartment to find Rachel and Kurt back, helping Dani unpack the stuff they brought for her. 'Where have you been?' Dani asks. 'I was worried when you weren't here.' Dani hugs her.

'Well, I wanted to get you something.' Santana informs her.

'Really? Why?' Dani wonders.

'Just because, I think you need something good right now.' With that, Santana reaches out of the door and pulls through a guitar case.

'Santana...' Dani says, ready to protest at the cost of a musical instrument.

'Before you argue with me, it's second hand and nothing special so it didn't cost that much.' Santana hands it to Dani who can't hide the grin on her face.

'Thank you, so much, Santana.' Dani hugs her again and kisses her.

'You're welcome.' Santana says, happy to see Dani smiling.

'So Dani...' Rachel says, coming over. 'Do you think you could play something for us?'

'Sure, I guess.' Dani takes the guitar out of the case. It is a light brown colour with gold embellishments on the front and handle. It's age is evident in the amount of scratches covering it.

'Something happy please!' Kurt begs. 'We've had a lot of drama these past few days.' Dani laughs and nods.

'Okay, I think I have something. It's more empowering than happy, it's something I always wanted to sing to my dad.'

'Go for it babe.' Santana says as Dani starts to play.

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Ain't it, ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something 'bout you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down, I ain't goin' down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_You should know that I lead not follow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear this is goodbye_

_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but you'll see, yeah..._

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

Dani finishes the song and looks up. Kurt, Rachel and Santana all have smiles on their faces before they erupt in cheering and clapping. 'Thanks guys.' Dani says, laughing as she puts the guitar down.

'That was awesome.' Santana says, sitting next to Dani on the sofa.

'You should sing that at the diner some time.' Rachel suggests.

'Maybe I will.' Dani confirms, leaning on Santana's shoulder. 'Thank you again Santana.'

'Don't mention it. You're a part of this family now.'

'Speaking of family...' Rachel says, standing up and going over to the answering machine. 'This message was on the machine when we got back.' Rachel presses down on the machine;

_'Hey New Yorkers! It's Quinn. Puckerman and I we're thinking of coming to the city for the weekend and we're hoping we can crash at yours, is that going to be okay? We'd love to see you guys, it's been forever since we hung out! Let me know. Bye.' _

The machine beeps and cuts off. They had found out a few months previously that Quinn and Puck had started dating again, and this time they knew it would stick. 'What do you think?' Rachel asks Santana.

'I don't really know. Is it the best time to be having guests over?'

'Guys.' Dani says. 'Please don't let my being here get in the way of your life. They're your friends right?'

'I guess it would be okay for them to stay for a few days.' Santana says. 'I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable.' She looks to Dani.

'They're your friends and you trust them, that's all I need Santana.'

'Okay. Then it's fine with us.' Santana confirms to Rachel.

'And Puck would be good muscle if your dad comes back round.' Kurt grins.

'That's a good point Kurt, I'll go call Quinn.' Rachel grabs the phone. 'Dani, do you want me to let them know what's going on? I know it's not my place to say anything but...'

'That's fine Rachel, at least then they wont be surprised when they get here.' Dani agrees, Santana kissing her shoulder.

'Alright then, I'll be back.' Rachel says, skipping out of the room.

'We need to get ready for work Santana, our shift starts in half an hour.'

'Are you sure you want to go in Dani?' Kurt asks. 'With your injuries and all?'

'Yeah I'm sure, I can't just stop doing things Kurt. This is my life and I won't let him ruin it any more.'

'That's my girl.' Santana says causing Dani to giggle.

'Okay, but call if you need anything, and Rachel and I will be in around nine.' Santana and Dani get up and go into their room to change, whilst Rachel fills Quinn in on what to expect when they arrive.

* * *

(Song - Mr Know It All - Kelly Clarkson)


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee

Santana and Dani were half way through their shift, and things were going slowly. Santana made sure to keep a close eye on her girlfriend as they cleared tables and took orders from occasional customers. There was one guy who always came in and asked specifically for Dani, if he came in tonight Santana was going to be watching him closely. She picked up a basket of half eaten fries and took them out to the back after wiping down the table. She knew that she needed to talk to Dani, she just wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She was so zoned out in her own thoughts she didn't notice Dani coming up beside her with a tray of dirty plates. 'Penny for your thoughts?' She said, smiling. Santana snapped out of her trance and looked at the smaller girl.

'Oh, no. I was just daydreaming.' Santana tried to assure her but Dani wasn't buying it.

'I know something's on your mind Santana.' Dani lent next to her, their arms connecting. 'You can tell me.' Santana turned to face Dani, taking her hand.

'I wanted to talk to you about last night.'

'What about it?' Dani asked, confused.

'Well, you seemed like you were having bad dreams. You kept rolling over and stuff.'

'I'm sorry Santana, I didn't mean to keep you up. I can sleep on the sofa from now on.' Dani says, putting the rubbish down and turning to leave. Santana grabs her arm gently.

'No wait, that's no what I meant.' Santana laughs at her. 'Do you really think you're that much of a burden?'

'It's hard not to.' She whispers.

'Well, you're not, so stop thinking it.' Santana assures her, smiling. 'I wanted to know if you we're okay. Do you have bad dreams often?'

'I used to...'

'When you lived with your family.' Santana finishes for her.

'Yeah.' Dani looks down at their clasped hands and smiles sadly. 'I guess my dad being here has brought it all back up again.'

'Im sorry.'

'It's fine Santana. I'll talk to you if they get too much, okay?'

'Okay.' Santana grins but looks over Dani's shoulder. 'Erm, Gunther is giving us the eye so I think we should get back to work.'

'Probably.' Dani agrees. She pecks Santana on the cheek before leaving. 'I'll buy you a coffee at break.' Dani turns. 'And I want to know all about this Quinn and her man.'

'Deal.' Santana grins, looking once more at Gunther who shakes his head at her before she carries on with her work.

* * *

Dani leans over the counter to where Santana is standing. 'Hey.' She says. 'Break time. You ready to go?'

'Always.' Santana replies sarcastically. Dani laughs as she rounds the corner. They get their coats from the back room and head out to the coffee stall a few streets over. Santana casually takes Dani's hand as they walk, pulling her in closer, until they reach the stall. It is a cold evening so the steam rising from the stall is noticeable. They get to the back of a queue consisting of four other people. Whilst they wait, Santana looks around the streets , her eyes always on guard. She feels Dani tugging on her arm and turns to face her.

'The line's moving.' Dani tells her, and they step forwards. 'What are you looking at?'

'Nothing, I was just, looking.' Santana says. They reach the counter and Dani orders two coffees. She hands one to Santana who pours in some sugar, and then they walk away. 'Don't you have sugar in your coffee?'

'No, I like it black.' Dani assures her. Santana nods as the continue to walk in silence. They walk into the park and find a bench that's unoccupied. They sit down, pulling their coats on tighter and linking arms. 'So, tell me about Quinn?' Dani asks.

'Well, she and I were cheerleaders together in high school and...'

'Wait, you were a cheerleader? Why didn't I know this?' Dani grins.

'How did you not know I was a cheerleader? With a body like this, come on!' Santana jokes as Dani leans into her.

'Okay you made your point, continue.' Dani sips her coffee as she watches Santana.

'Quinn and I were kind of enemies at one point, then we joined glee club and things got a little better. She has a kid, Beth, who she sees on the regular.'

'Beth doesn't live with her?'

'No, she lives with Rachel's birth mother.'

'Hold up, I'm getting confused.' Dani's brow furrows and Santana grins, leaning in to kiss her.

'I know babe, don't worry about it. Puck is Beth's dad though. He and Quinn have always been on and off but now they've finally decided to make it stick.'

'That's good. What about Puck? What's he like?'

'He was a bit of a player.' Santana advises, Dani rolling her eyes.

'How much of a player?'

'Let's just say he and I dated, for a little while.'

'I see.' Dani nods, holding her warm cup tighter.

'But it meant nothing, I didn't even like being with him that much...'

'Santana, it's okay.' Dani smiles. 'I don't care who you dated in the past.'

'You don't?'

'No, as long as you're with me now, you could have dated hundreds of people and I wouldn't care.'

'Oh, okay then.' Santana smiles. 'That's probably a good thing.'

'You have not dated hundreds of people.' Dani looks at her in shock.

'Close enough.' Santana shrugs.

'Oh my god, you were a player too.' Dani smiles, turning in her seat to face Santana who is also smiling.

'Maybe a little.' She sips her coffee. 'But what about you, let's turn the tables here.'

'What about me?' Dani says innocently.

'How many people have you dated?'

'Including you?' Dani thinks for a moment. 'Three.'

'Three?' Santana repeats. 'Seriously?'

'Yes seriously.' Dani laughs. 'I wasn't popular in high school. I wasn't a cheerleader and we didn't even have a glee club. I was the weird kid who always carried a guitar and sat writing songs all lunch break.'

'Sounds lonely.' Santana's smile fades.

'It was okay. Most of the time I preferred it. I didn't have the best time at school. Everyone kind of knew I was different.'

'I get it.' Santana confirms. 'So, can you sing me one of your original songs?'

'Maybe. You'll have to earn it though.' Dani winks, leaning in and kissing Santana. After a few moments they separate and Santana looks at Dani like a love struck puppy.

'Wow, okay.' Santana breaths out before taking Dani's hand as she offers it.

'Come on, we should get back.'

'Yeah.' Santana says, still trying to recover from the kiss as Dani pulls her up.

* * *

They reach the diner and are greeted by Rachel and Kurt who are beginning their night shift. They have a cross over time of two hours. The diner is still basically empty when they get back, but Gunther intercepts them on their way out to the floor. 'Dani, a gentleman has requested you specifically.'

'It's not that creep again is it Gunther?' Santana asks.

'No, it's a different man. He's right over there.' Gunther points to the far side of the diner before leaving, and they see Kevin. His eyes lock with Dani's and he raises his coffee mug to her. Dani's smile falters and she doesn't move. Santana studies her face before taking over.

'Go with Rachel and Kurt, I'll handle him.' Santana tells her.

'Santana...' Dani is about to protest but Rachel takes her hand. Santana smiles at Rachel as she leads Dani away, then focuses on Kevin. She takes out her notepad and pencil and makes her way over.

'What can I get you?' She asks as politely as she can manage.

'You can get my daughter.' Kevin responds coldly, sipping his coffee.

'Dani's busy at the moment, I'll take your order.'

'You know I don't want to order anything.'

'Then you need to leave.'

'Young lady..' Kevin sighs.

'No, listen to me.' Santana leans down in front of him and puts her hands on the table. 'You need to leave Dani alone, or there will be trouble.' Kevin laughs and stands up, towering above her.

'Are you really threatening me?' He smirks.

'Yeah I am. And in case you didn't know, there are cameras all around this place.' She points them out as Kevin's eyes dart around the room. 'So, maybe you should just walk away.'

'Fine.' Kevin growls. 'Just tell Dani I'll see her soon.'

'Yeah, I'm not going to do that. Bye now.' She grins, waving at him as she backs away to the kitchen.

* * *

Santana pushes through the doors to the back room and sees Dani's worried face. 'It's okay, he's gone.' Santana says as Dani hugs her tightly. 'Dani be careful, your ribs.'

'They're fine Santana.' Dani says still holding on.

'What did he say to you?' Rachel asks.

'Same old. He wants to talk to Dani and that he'll be around.'

'He really isn't going to give up is he?' Kurt says.

'No he isn't.' Santana confirms. Dani releases her hold and leans back against the counter.

'I'm so sorry about all of this you guys.'

'Dani, you have nothing to be sorry about.' Santana says, moving to stand beside her. Dani leans her head on the taller girls shoulder and lets out a long breath.

'We should get back to work.' Dani pushes off the side and walks away out of the doors and back into the main diner.

'Are you okay Santana?' Rachel asks.

'I'll be better when that asshole is out of Dani's life for good.' Santana says, following Dani's lead and getting back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

My Love Is Like A Star

Dani and Santana are walking back to the apartment in silence, neither of them having said much since they finished their shift. Dani occasionally kicks the floor with the bottom of her shoe, which doesn't go unnoticed by Santana. It's just past eleven in the evening and snow had begin to drop thorough the cold December night. Santana moves over to Dani's side and takes her hand, causing the smaller girls head to look up from the floor. 'It's snowing.' Santana pointed out.

'I can see that Santana.' Dani replies with a smile.

'Are you cold?'

'No, I'm fine. Are you?' Dani asks back.

'Maybe a little.' Santana winks and Dani moves in closer, getting the hint, and links their arms. 'Dani?'

'Yeah Santana?'

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Dani looks at her.

'I was just going to hang out at my flat. Maybe call my brother. Might try Daisy too. Why?'

'Well, I was thinking you could come back to Lima with me and spend the holiday with my family.'

'Your family don't even know me Santana.' Dani says as they walk up the steps towards the loft.

'But they'd like too.' Santana advises. 'My mum said to me that if the day ever came when I was willing to bring someone home to meet the family, she wanted to see it.' Santana stops them and turns Dani to face her. 'I want to take you home to meet my family, because I think...'

'What Santana?'

'I think I'm falling for you.' Santana blushes and looks away but Dani lifts her chin. She meets Santana's eyes with a smile and pecks her on the lips. 'Is that a yes?' Santana asks once Dani pulls away.

'Yes, I'd love to meet your family.' Dani confirms, laughing as Santana pulls her into a hug. 'Now can we please have some hot chocolate?'

'Anything you want.' Santana says, opening the door to the loft and leading Dani through.

* * *

Sitting down on the sofa, Santana wraps her arm around Dani's shoulders. They each have half steaming cups of chocolate in front of them and are watching the snow fall outside the window. 'It's getting heavier.' Dani points out. 'Do you think Quinn and Puck will make it this weekend?'

'They're coming by car so I think so. I'm more worried about Rachel and Kurt slipping over as they skip home from the diner.' Santana says, Dani giggling behind her cup. 'So,' Santana continues. 'You know you said you'd play me one of your original songs...'

'Yeah.' Dani looks at her slyly.

'Well I was thinking, seeing as we're all alone... that maybe you could do one for me now?' Santana looks at her with large eyes. 'Pretty please.'

'Since you asked nicely.' Dani says, Santana clapping and smiling. 'Go and get the guitar for me whilst I decide on the song.'

'You got it babe.' Santana says, kissing her before jumping up and heading into the bedroom. Santana comes back a moment later and hands Dani the guitar. 'Have you decided yet?'

'I have.' Dani smiles and Santana sits back, watching as Dani begins to play.

_The space in between us starts to feel like we're worlds apart_

_Like I'm going crazy, and you say it's raining in your heart_

_You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood_

_Oh, but that's just crazy_

_'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_

_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe when I'm not around_

_But as soon as I'm away from you, you say they come tumbling down_

_But it's not about the time that we don't get to spend together_

_Oh, it's about how strong our love is when I'm gone and it feels like forever_

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near_

_If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home, my way back home_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb_

_But I can't stay just to prove you wrong_

_Oh, look at how far we've come_

_Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one_

_Oh, you're not alone_

_You're not alone, oh_

_You're not alone, oh_

_You're not alone, oh_

_Know that you're not alone_

_You're not_

_My love's like a star, yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_Know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining_

_Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah_

_If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it_

_Making my way back home_

_Making my way back to you_

_Just follow the glow, yeah_

_It won't be long just know that you're not alone_

_Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

Dani finishes and looks to Santana, who is almost crying. 'Dani that was gorgeous!'

'Thank's Santana.' Dani blushes as she puts her guitar down.

'Who did you write it for?' Santana asks, looking Dani in the eyes.

'I wrote it when I had to leave my sister. I recorded a rough copy for her so that she'd know I was always there.'

'That's sweet.' Santana takes Dani's hand. 'I wish I had a sister.'

'You've got Rachel, and Kurt.' Dani grins and Santana lets out a laugh.

'That's true.' She agrees, running her hand over Dani's. 'I think it's about time we get some sleep.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Dani says standing up. 'But do you mind if I take a bath first?'

'Of course not, but it's like, almost midnight.' Santana reminds her.

'I know, I just think I need an hour to, meditate, I guess.' Dani looks at her, Santana's brown furrowing. 'If you get what I mean?'

'Kind of, I think.' Santana smiles and stands up with her. She kisses her on the lips. 'Don't be too long okay, it's cold tonight.'

'I wont.' Dani grins and watches Santana walk into the bedroom.

* * *

The bath is filling up with hot water, steam fogging up the mirror Dani is looking in. She is staring at herself, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. She touches the fading mark of the black eye and the small cut on her face before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bath. She looks down at her tattooed wrists and touches the words. Her fingers run over several small scars covered by the black ink. She needed to tell Santana, didn't she? Could she? Dani gets up and walks over to the taps, turning them off and getting into the bath.


	8. Chapter 8

You're Not Going Anywhere

The weekend arrived with no further dramas. Dani and Santana went to work and came home, watched movies and got to know what the other liked and disliked. They were a real couple, and Santana liked it that way. Both girls are sitting on the couch waiting for Quinn and Puck to arrive whilst Rachel and Kurt made lunch. Dani was resting her head on Santana's shoulder as the Latina attempted to play some chords on the guitar. Dani's laughing at every bum note until Santana finally gives up. Dani leans up to kiss her. 'Don't worry babe, I'll teach you.'

'Thanks, but I'm a terrible student.' Santana advises, looking down at the smaller girl who grins back up at her.

'I'll have to bet extra strict with you then.' Dani winks, kissing Santana passionately. After a moment, a coughing noise sounds behind them. They break apart and look up, Rachel looming over them with two cups of coffee.

'I'm sorry, am I interrupting?' She smiles sarcastically.

'Nice Berry, thanks a a lot.' Santana scowls, taking the cups from Rachel.

'Well I just don't want to introduce Dani to our friends as 'the girl Santana was making out with on the couch.''

'That's a bad thing?' Dani asks, smiling at Santana.

'If you knew what went on in Pucks brain, then yes, a very bad thing.' Santana kisses her on the nose just as there is a loud knock on the door. Rachel grins as Kurt bounds across the room and opens the door.

'You're here!' He yells excitedly, pulling Quinn into a hug before she can step into the room. Eventually Kurt lets her through and Puck follows behind with their bags. Santana and Dani are standing in the middle of the room as Rachel greets them. Quinn separates from the embrace and looks at Santana.

'Hey S.' She smiles.

'Q.' Santana grins, walking over and hugging the blonde. She then turns to Puck.

'Puckerman.' She smiles, pulling him into a tight embrace.

'How is my favorite lesbro?

'Never better.' She smiles then holds her hand out to Dani. Dani steps forwards and takes it shyly. 'Quinn, Puck. This is Dani, my girlfriend.'

'It's nice to meet you Dani.' Quinn says. Dani is slightly shocked as Quinn pulls her into a hug.

'You too.' Dani says. 'I've heard a lot about you guys.'

'All the bad stuff I hope.' Puck says, winking at her.

'Okay, that's enough.' Santana says, pulling Dani behind her laughing.

'Well, make yourselves at home guys, I'll take these to your room.' Kurt says, lifting their bags and walking over to he curtained section of the apartment.

'Kurt, that's not a room.' Quinn points out.

'Well, it's all we've got.' He smiles and puts their bags just inside the curtain.

'Who wants lunch?' Rachel asks, walking over to the kitchen. Quinn and Puck follow her as Santana wraps her arm around Dani's shoulder and leads her after them.

* * *

Later in the evening the rain is pouring once more through the cold December night. Everyone is gathered on the sofas, cuddled under blankets with hot cups of coco. Dani is resting on Santana's shoulder, watching the rain fall. 'So Quinn.' Rachel speaks up, looking at the blonde. 'How's college?'

'It's great, a lot of hard work, but, I like it.' Quinn smiles. 'Shelby says 'Hi' by the way, we stopped in to see Beth on our way here.'

'That's sweet, I miss her.' Rachel looks down. 'Hows Beth?'

'She's doing great, looks more like her mum every day.' Puck says, grinning.

'That's a relief.' Santana jokes. 'Poor kid could have taken after you.'

'Hey, I'm irresistible.' He winks at Quinn. 'Tell her baby.'

'Of course you are sweetie.' Quinn kisses him on the cheek. Suddenly loud thunder booms from outside, followed by a flash of lightning. Dani tenses in Santana's arms, which doesn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

'Are you scared of lightning babe?' Santana whispers as Dani snuggles in closer.

'I guess so, it freaks me out.' Dani admits. She jumps again as banging starts on the door. She sits up in her seat as everyone turns to the source of the noise.

'I'll get it.' Puck says, standing and heading to the door. 'Are you guys expecting anyone?'

'No, no one.' Kurt replies as Puck opens the door.

'Can I help you?' He asks the man standing in front of him.

'Yeah, you can get out of my way.' He says, barging past Puck and into the apartment.

'Woah, dude.' Puck says, following after him. Everyone is on their feet.

'Dani, come with me.' Says Kevin.

'Dad.' Dani begins but Santana steps in front of her.

'This is getting old Kevin.' She says, crossing her arms.

'You're Dani's dad?' Quinn asks, Kevin scowling at her.

'I am. And she's coming home.'

'Dad, we've been through this..'

'I don't care. Your mother wants me home now, but I wont go without you.'

'That's not going to happen and you know it.' Dani says firmly, Santana smirking in front of her. Kevin steps forwards and attempts to grab his daughter but both Dani and Santana step backwards.

'Hey!' Santana shouts, raising her hand to stop him. 'If you touch her again, we will go to the police.' With that, Puck and Kurt step in front of Santana, doing their best to intimidate Kevin.

'You need to leave.' Puck says, almost through gritted teeth, as he looks into Kevin's eyes. Kevin stares back at him for a moment before spinning on his heels and leaving the apartment. Puck follows him to make sure and locks the door behind him. Moments of silence pass when all eyes go to Dani. She tries to contain her emotions but isn't able too, tears almost spilling out.

'I'm sorry guys, thank you for doing that but, I need to go.' She says, walking through them quickly and hauling her jacket from the rack. Santana is close behind and spins her around by the arm.

'Stop.' Santana says. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'This isn't right Santana, this is my problem. Your friends, who don't even know me, shouldn't have to...'

'What? Shouldn't have to look out for someone I care about?' Santana asks but Dani looks away. She starts to put her coat on.

'It's not their problem.' She says as Santana pulls the coat from her arms as she tries to go. 'Santana!'

'No, Dani, I don't care if you get mad at me okay, but I'm not letting you go out there when your nut job father could still be close.' Santana shouts, silencing Dani who backs up to the door and leans on it.

'I agree.' Rachel's voice sounds from behind them. She steps into view and continues. 'No matter how bad you feel right now Dani, it's no reason to do something stupid. We all want you here, please don't think otherwise.' Dani smiles at her, wiping a tear from her face and looking up at Santana.

'I'm sorry.' She whispers. Santana pulls her into a hug. When she steps back Dani looks to Puck and Quinn. 'Sorry about my dad, but, thanks, for sticking up for me.'

'Don't worry about it.' Puck smiles.

'I'm going to call it a night.' Dani announces, walking past everyone and going into the bedroom. Santana runs her hand through her hair and looks to her friends.

'Well, that was a great way to introduce you to my girl.' She jokes.

'It's okay Santana, we all have our issues.' Quinn says, moving beside her and taking her hand.

'Yeah but her dad is a piece of work Q. You should have seen what happened the first time he found her.'

'Rachel told us.' Puck informs her. 'And just so you know, if you need me to go all smackdown on his ass, I'm here.'

'Thanks Puckerman.' Santana smiles. 'I'm going to go see if she's okay.'

'We'll see you in the morning, maybe we can go shopping?' Quinn says.

'Sure. Goodnight guys.' Santana goes into the bedroom and closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts of Dani

Santana opens the door to her room and silently walks out into the main room so not to wake Dani. She sees everyone else already up and in the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast. She smiles at them as she walks over. 'Morning.' She says, sitting down at the counter as Kurt puts a plate of food in front of her. 'No thanks Lady-lips. I'm not hungry.' Kurt sighs, smiling sadly at her, but takes the food away.

'How is she?' Quinn asks, pulling up a stool next to Santana.

'She went straight to sleep last night so, I don't know.' Santana says, taking Quinn's coffee and drinking some of it.

'That's okay, I was finished.' Quinn says sarcastically.

'Chill, I'll get you a re-fill.' Santana grins, finishing the drink and getting up to pour more coffee, pouring one for herself too. She sits back down and hands Quinn the cup.

'Thank you.' Says the blonde who continues; 'maybe you should talk to her about it?'

'I've tried Q. She just thinks she's such a burden on all of us, and I don't know what will change her mind.'

'Maybe when her dad is gone she'll feel better.' Rachel says.

'Yeah, that man is scary.' Kurt pours some milk into his drink and sits facing them.

'If we had been outside last night I would have made sure he didn't come back again.' Puck assures them. 'If we run into him again, he wont know what hit him.'

'Thanks Puck, but only if he does something okay? I don't want you getting arrested.' Santana says, making him promise not to start anything.

'Fine.' He says reluctantly. The door opens behind them and Dani comes out, arms pulled tight across her chest.

'Hey, you okay?' Santana asks as the smaller girl makes her way over to them.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She says smiling. She leans into Santana and kisses her. 'I just wanted to apologise for last..'

'Dani, stop.' Quinn says, making Dani look up. 'You don't need to apologise for something that isn't your fault.' Dani smiles and nods before picking up Santana's coffee mug and drinking from it. Quinn grins and gestures to Santana. The Latina shrugs and hugs Dani where she stands.

'So, I was thinking we could go exploring. Show Puck and Quinn the city a little bit?' Rachel suggests. She gets a few nods in return and Quinn says;

'I'd love to see the sights.'

'What do you say babe, a day out in the city?' Santana looks up to her girlfriend.

'You mean in the cold and the rain?'

'Yes I do.' Santana grins. 'Don't worry, I'll keep you warm.'

'Okay.' Dani laughs. 'But I have a shift at three until about midnight.'

'I don't want you to go in Dani. What if your Dad is there?'

'He wont be, if Mum wants him home, she'll get him home. Trust me.'

'But...'

'No buts. I have to work Santana. I let him scare me out of my apartment, he's not going to take my job to.' Santana looks at her and sighs.

'Fine, but I'm dropping you off and meeting you afterwards.'

'Sounds good.' Dani agrees, kissing her.

* * *

Santana is holding Dani's hand as they walk down the street, a light layer of snow covering the ground. Rachel is pointing out all of her favorite places to Quinn as they go, and Kurt and Puck are lingering at the back talking about Beth. Dani leans into Santana as they walk into a shop behind Rachel and Quinn because they saw cute outfits in the window, and after half an hour of browsing they leave with nothing. 'Well, that was fun.' Puck groans, feeling drained and tired.

'You're with the girls Puckerman, deal with it.' Santana grins.

'Can we at least grab some food? I'm starving.' He asks, leaning on Quinn.

'Sure, lets go.' Rachel says. 'I know a great place.' As they start to walk away, Dani looks at her watch.

'Erm guys, it's almost two thirty so I should get going to work.'

'No, stay with us.' Quinn pleads, enjoying getting to know her friends new love.

'I'd love to, believe me. But I need all the money I can get right now.' Dani smiles sadly.

'Okay, fine, but tomorrow we're hanging.'

'Deal.' Dani smiles as Santana takes her hand.

'I'll come find you guys after I drop my baby off.' Santana informs them.

'Santana, you don't...' Dani starts but is interrupted.

'Yes I do. Stop arguing. Let's go.' Santana states bluntly.

'Okay boss.' Dani says, holding her hands up and laughing. Santana grabs one of them and they head down the road.

'See you later.' Kurt calls after them, Santana waving over her shoulder.

* * *

Santana waves to Rachel as she reaches the restaurant they're eating in. Walking over, she asks the bartender for a drink, and joins them. 'Did you drop her off okay?' Quinn asks.

'Yeah, no problems.' Santana smiles but they all see through it.

'So why are you worried?' Kurt asks, sensing the tension in her voice.

'I just don't like leaving her, not now.' Santana admits, smiling at the waiter who puts her drink down in front of her.

'I know you're worried Santana.' Rachel puts her hand over the Latinas. 'But she's at work, surrounded by people. Nothing's going to happen.'

'I know, I just worry.'

'And besides.' Puck joins in. 'He said he was leaving. He could be half way back to, wherever the hell he comes from.' Santana smiles at him.

'Washington. They live in Washington.'

'Good to know.' Puck says drinking some of his beer.

'It'll be midnight before you know it and you can pick her up. Stop worrying and drink with us!' Quinn encourages.

'Okay, okay.' Santana grins. 'You always were a bad influence Q.'

'Me?' She replies sarcastically.

'Shut up and drink.' Santana says, taking a sip of hers. They begin to chat about other things, their lives, their families and what they hope for the next few years. But Santana couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts of Dani.


	10. Chapter 10

I Will Never Leave You Alone Again 

Dani is cleaning the table tops when she sees him. He's standing outside the window watching her, letting the cold snow cover him and making no effort to brush it off. His face is full of anger and purpose. Dani stares back at him for a moment before dropping her cloth and heading into the back room. She pulls her coat from the rail and takes her phone out of her pocket. She dials Santana. She turns and looks behind to make sure he isn't approaching. Santana picks up on the third ring. 'Hey babe.' She answers, but Dani's tone quickly changes Santana's.

'San, you have to come... please... he's here.' Dani says, tears falling down her face.

'Dan, baby, calm down. I'm on my way.' Santana says, getting up from her seat, everyone else following her lead.

'Santana what's wrong?' Rachel asks, but the Latina is too focused to respond.

'Dani stay on the phone with me okay.'

'Okay.' Dani breathes, trying to compose herself as she looks around. She puts her back to the wall for a moment.

'We're all coming.' Santana continues, trying to keep her talking. 'Tell me what happened.'

'He was outside, just standing there watching me.'

'Okay, then what?' Santana asks, the loud traffic quietening her as they make their way down the road.

'Then I came in here to call you, but he moved with me.'

'Where is he now? Can you see him?' Santana asks.

'No, I'm in the back room.'

'Just stay there, we're almost there.' Santana assures her. Just as Dani is beginning to calm, the door to the room is pushed open. Kevin steps through, a smug look on his face.

'Hello Danielle.' He says gently.

'Santana...' She whispers into the phone.

'Dani, what's happening?' Santana asks, running faster to the diner.

'He's here.' She informs her quietly.

'Hang up the phone and come with me, you don't want to make a scene now do you?' Kevin says calmly, taking steps towards her.

'Leave me alone!' She shouts. Kevin sighs as he reaches her.

'We'll have to do this the hard way then wont we.' He says, a grin almost appearing on his face as if it were a game to him.

'Santana! Help me!' She screams into the phone as it is ripped from her hands and thrown across the room.

* * *

'Shit!' Santana yells, closing her phone and putting it in her pocket.

'Santana, what is it!?' Kurt calls from behind her, everyone trying to keep up with her pace.

'He's there with her, he's going to hurt her.' Santana doesn't look back at them but she can see the lights of the diner at the end of the street. She breaks into a sprint, Puck the only one able to keep up with her. They burst through the doors and race through to the back room. All they can see is Kevin's back, he's holding Dani by the throat up against a wall. Santana and Puck both see red but Puck gets there first, hauling Kevin away from his daughter by his shoulders. He throws him across the room and they face each other. Dani is leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down it to the floor but Santana grabs her before she hits it, pulling her in close. The rest of the group catch up and form a line across the room, separating Dani from her father. Puck takes a step towards him.

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock your teeth out?' He says menacingly, staring into Kevin's eyes, which look frightened for the first time. Kevin says nothing, he looks at Dani once more before backpedalling out of the room. Puck watches to make sure he leaves the diner before turning back into the room. Santana has only just realised that Dani is shaking in her arms.

'Hey, you're okay.' Santana soothes, running her hands through her girlfriend's hands. She notices the blood falling from Dani's lip but Quinn points out further blood on the girl.

'Santana, her hand.' Quinn motions down to Dani's right hand which is covered in blood.

'Dani, what happened?' Santana asks, gently picking up her shaking hand.

'Oh, that's... that's not mine.' She whispers, clenching her hand into a fist.

'Did you do that to his face?' Puck asks, almost smiling as if impressed.

'Do what?' Kurt asks.

'Didn't you see, there were like four giant scratches on his face, bleeding ones.' Puck informs them.

'Yeah, that was me.' Dani admits.

'That's my girl.' Santana says, kissing her on the head. 'Let's get you home.'

'My shift isn't over.' Dani reminds them.

'I'll talk to Gunther and finish for you.' Kurt tells her. 'Just get her home Santana.'

'Thanks Kurt.' Dani whispers. Santana smiles at him and then supports Dani to her feet. She is shaky for a moment but composes herself, wiping the tears from her face with her left hand.

'Can I wash my hand first?' She asks.

'Of course you can, come on.' Santana says, leading her to the back bathroom.

'Man, what a psycho.' Puck sighs, frustrated that he didn't hurt the guy like he should have.

'Hopefully now he know's we're all here, he'll decide to go for good.' Quinn says.

'But what about when you guys leave?' Rachel asks.

'What?' Quinn looks at her.

'You're only here for the weekend. If he sticks around until you leave, he'll know we have no muscle.' Rachel looks at Kurt. 'No offense.'

'Oh, none taken. I agree, we kind of need you here Puck.'

'Then maybe we'll just have to extend our trip.' Puck says, Quinn smiling at him, as Santana and Dani come out of the bathroom.

'Okay, ready to go?' Santana looks at everyone who nod or say they are. 'Thanks again Kurt.'

'No problem, I'll see you just after midnight.' He smiles, turning on his heel and going to get his uniform. Santana turns to Dani.

'Come on babe, he's probably miles away by now.'

'If you say so.' Dani says, trying to smile.

'Hey, look at me.' Santana turns Dani to face her. 'I promise I will never leave you alone again. Okay?'

'Okay.' Dani agrees. Santana leans in and gently kisses her on the side of the mouth that isn't bleeding, before they leave the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

Little Me

It felt like the longest evening in the world to Santana. She had managed to convince Dani to eat something and have a bath. Dani was sleeping in the bedroom, arm over Santana's lap, when the door to the apartment opens. Santana gently removes Dani's arm and pulls the cover up to her shoulders. She makes her way into the living room and sees Kurt coming in from the diner. 'Hey, how'd it go?' Santana asks.

'Fine, Gunther wasn't that happy but he'll get over it.' Santana smiles, sitting down on the couch as Kurt puts his coat on the rack. 'How's Dani?'

'Sleeping, finally.' Santana brushes the hair out of her eyes. Kurt comes and sits opposite her in the living room.

'What's up Santana?' Kurt asks, putting his hands on her knees.

'Nothing, it's...' Santana sighs.

'Talk to me Satan.' Kurt grins as Santana looks up at him.

'She doesn't deserve this Kurt.'

'I know.' He agrees.

'So why is it happening? Why Dani?'

'I can't tell you why Santana, some people are just born into families who don't appreciate them. But that's why she has you.' Kurt sits next to her and puts his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.

'Thanks Kurt, you always know what to say.'

'Yeah, it's a gift.' Kurt smiles and Santana elbows him in the side.

'Don't let it go to your head smart ass.' Santana grins back at him as the door to Santana's room opens. They turn and see Dani walking towards them. She smiles and sits down on one of the chairs.

'How are you feeling?' Santana asks, studying the cut across her lip.

'Better, thanks.' Dani shifts in her seat. 'I'm sorry for freaking out on the phone.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Santana says.

'And I was thinking... that maybe I need to call the police now.' Dani watches as Santana sits forwards in her seat.

'Okay, we can do that. Can I ask why now?' Santana watches Dani wipe a tear from her cheek.

'I just don't feel safe, except for when I'm here with you, I don't feel safe.' Santana smiles sadly at her as she continues. 'Which is so stupid because he's my dad. He's the person I'm supposed to feel safest with. He's my dad Santana.' Dani sobs the last sentence out and Santana moves to her side. She pulls the smaller girl into a tight hug and lets her cry.

'I'll see you guys in the morning.' Kurt whispers, getting up and leaving the room.

'Thanks Kurt.' Santana replies. After a few moments Dani begins to calm down. 'Come on babe, lets go back to bed. We'll call the police in the morning.' Dani nods silently and lets Santana lead her into the other room.

* * *

The next morning Santana and Dani emerge from their room to find everyone up and watching the television. They move to sit on the end of the couch, Dani on Santana's lap. Dani smiles at Santana who kisses her gently on the lips. 'You two seem smilier this morning.' Rachel says.

'We are indeed.' Santana confirms. 'We just have one thing to do and then hopefully all of this will be over.'

'What's that?' Quinn asks.

'We're going to the police.' Dani informs them.

'Seriously?' Puck asks. 'Can't I just beat the crap out of him?' Dani laughs.

'That's a lovely though Puck but I think the police are our best option.'

'Besides, if we get a restraining order, he wont ever be able to bother Dani again.' Santana says, resting her chin on Dani's shoulder. 'We should go Dan.'

'Yeah okay.' Dani sighs, getting up and heading over to the door.

'You guys want some company?' Kurt asks.

'No thanks, we should only be an hour.' Santana tells them. 'But I'll call you if anything comes up.' And with that they exit the apartment.

'I really hope this is all over soon.' Kurt says.

'Yeah, for Dani's sake.' Puck agrees.

'Not just hers, Santana's.' Kurt points out. 'She loves that girl so much, I don't know what she'd do if she lost her.'

'I haven't seen her act like this since Brittany, that's for sure.' Rachel says.

'This is different though, this is real.' Quinn says. 'Santana's completely head over heels.'

'Good for her I say, she needs someone like Dani.' Puck agrees, grinning. 'Someone as hot as she is.'

'Puckerman!' Quinn sighs, slapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Santana and Dani return from the police station, as they said, an hour or so later. They looked exhausted and cold from the snow pouring outside. Everyone else hadn't really moved from their positions but Quinn was making hot drinks. She notices them come in and calls to them; 'Hey guys, just in time. Hot chocolate?'

'Q you're my hero!' Santana says, teeth chattering. 'Two of your hottest cups please.' Quinn smiles and gets two more mugs from the shelf.

'Coming up.' Dani and Santana slump down on the couch with everyone else.

'You two look tired, how'd it go?' Rachel asks.

'It went okay eventually.' Santana informed them.

'Santana nearly punched an officer.' Dani smiles, linking their arms.

'What? Why?' Kurt asks.

'Nice.' Puck reaches over and high fives Santana.

'They we're just such jerks, it took up forever just to get someone to take us seriously.' Santana says, taking her mug as Quinn offers it. Dani does the same and thanks the blonde.

'So what's next?' Quinn wonders, sitting next to Puck.

'Well, our request was processed and we should hear within a few days. The officer who processed it for us said we may have to go to court if they don't think there's enough for a restraining order but she seemed confident we'd be okay.'

'The last thing I want is my dad in court.' Dani says, shivering at the thought.

'Speaking of your dad, you need to tell him.' Santana reminds her.

'I know.' Dani sighs and takes out her phone, looking at it. 'Can I do it here with you guys?'

'Of course.' Rachel smiles. 'We're all here.' She reaches over and turns off the television as Dani dials the number, putting it on speaker. After a few rings a voice sounds from the other end.

'Hello?'

'Dad, it's me.'

'Danielle?'

'Yeah, look, I just called to...' He cuts her off.

'To say you're sorry and that you're coming home.' Dani clenches her teeth and Santana feels it in her hand.

'No, dad. I filed for a restraining order against you today. You can't come near me okay. If you do you'll go to prison.'

'What? Danielle you don't want to do that.'

'Yeah I do actually. So, goodbye.' Dani is just about to hang up the phone when Kevin speaks.

'Danielle, please, let's just talk about this.'

'I didn't think you liked talking dad, you prefer using your fists right?'

'I'm sorry Danielle, but I was only trying to get through to you.'

'Well it worked, loud and clear. You'll never hear from me again.'

'You're going to regret this Danielle.' Santana bites her tongue when he speaks, his voice dark and hostile.

'Somehow I don't think I will.' Dani says, immediately hanging up the phone. She sits back and closes her eyes, letting out a breath.

'You okay?' Santana asks.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Dani looks to Santana and smiles. Santana leans in and kisses her.

'I'm so proud of you.' Santana whispers, resting her forehead on Dani's.

'Well, I think we need to celebrate.' Kurt says, standing and clapping his hands together. 'Who's up for drinks and take-out?'

'Sounds perfect Kurt.' Dani smiles and watches as he skips over to the phone. She looks back to Santana. 'I just need to go and process this okay, I'll just be in the bedroom but...'

'Whatever you need babe, I'll come get you when food is here.'

'You're the best.' Dani kisses her once more before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Santana enters the bedroom later to get Dani and finds her sitting on the bed, guitar in hand. 'Hey Dan, food's here.'

'Okay.' Dani says but doesn't turn to face her.

'What are you working on?' Santana asks, sitting next to her on the bed. She picks up a notebook with Dani's scribblings in it. 'Little Me?' Santana smiles.

'Yeah, it's a song about what I wish I would have known when I was living with my dad.'

'Can I hear it?' Santana asks.

'It's still really rough.'

'That's okay, I like a work in process.' Santana smiles.

'Fine.' Dani grins and clears her throat;

She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl,

Always so quiet you don't hear a word,

Always talking but you cant be heard.

You can see it there if you catch her eye,

Know she's brave but it's trapped inside,

Scared to talk but she don't know why.

Wish I knew back then, what I know now.

Wish I could somehow, go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.

I'd tell her to speak up,

Tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder,

Be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up,

You gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be,

Little me.

Yeah you've got a lot of time to act your age,

You can't write a book from a single page,

Hands on a clock only turn one way.

Run to fast and risk it all,

Can't be afraid to take a fall,

Felt so big but you looked so small.

Wish I knew back then, what I know now.

Wish I could somehow, go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.

I'd tell her to speak up,

Tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder,

Be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up,

You gotta shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be,

Little me.

Little me...

Tell you one thing I would say...

I'd tell her to speak up,

Tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder,

Be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see.

You got to speak up,

You got to shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be,

Little me.

I'd tell her to speak up,

Tell her to shout out,

Talk a bit louder,

Be a bit prouder,

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see.

You got to speak up,

You got to shout out,

And know that right here, right now,

You can be beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be,

Little me.

Dani stops playing and looks to Santana who is smiling. 'That's a great song Dani.'

'You think so?'

'I do.' Santana kisses her. 'And you know what?'

'What?' Dani grins.

'I think that 'little you' knew those things all along.'

'Thanks Santana.'

'Sure.' Santana kisses her once more before Kurt bangs on their door.

'Stop singing! Your food is getting cold!' He calls.

'Come on.' Santana pulls Dani up by the hand as she laughs and they head for the living room.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
